Mitchell
|publisher(s)=THQ Nordic |distributors(s)=Nick Games Nickelodeon (Mac OS X) |director(s)=Joey Gartner (Nickelodeon) |producer(s)=Charles J. Carr (Nickelodeon) Martin Kreuch (THQ Nordic) Toby Allen (Sumo Digital) David Stephen (Feral Interactive) |designer(s)=Paul Barbato (Nickelodeon) Vincent Groenewegen (THQ Nordic) Travis Ryan (Sumo Digital) Demis Hassabis (Feral Interactive) |programmer(s)=Nickelodeon Animation Studios DONE+DUSTED Marcin Kamiński (THQ Nordic) Philip Rankin (Sumo Digital) Ian Bullock (Feral Interactive) |artist(s)=Frank J. Guthrie James Salerno (Nickelodeon) Ernst Satzinger (THQ Nordic) Andy Ritson (Sumo Digital) Andrew Wood (Feral Interactive) |writer(s)=Dani Michaeli |composer(s)=Richard Jacques Bastian Kieslinger (THQ Nordic) |license=Nickelodeon Group |series=Mitchell & Nicktoons |engine=Modified Sega Superstars Tennis engine. |release_date(s)= Original Mac OS X |genre(s)=Sports |mode(s)=Single-player Multiplayer |rating(s)= home consoles, PC & Mac *NA: E10 *EU: 7+ *AU: PG |platform(s)=PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows PC, Mac OS X, Linux |media= *DVD-Rom (Windows PC & Mac PC) *Blu-Ray (PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 & Xbox One) *Nintendo Switch Game Card (Nintendo Switch) |requirements=Apple DVD Player, Microsoft Windows 10 |input= |followed_by=''Mitchell & Nicktoons Featuring SpongeBob'' |preceded_by=''Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis'' }} Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch is a 2016 tennis video game developed by Sumo Digital Ltd., published by THQ Nordic and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games only for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows PC, Mac OS X and Linux. This game is originally titled as Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis 2 in Europe as it mainly appeared as an upgradable game of it's prequel Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis, the rumors of this game has powerful tennis/mini-game missions to be played during the story mode. Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch is the sequel to Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis, the fifth installment and the second tennis game in the Mitchell & Nicktoons series. The game was a launch title for the Nintendo Switch in North America and Europe. Although The game includes 16 plus more playable characters and 20 courts from Nickelodeon franchises. In total, 30 more Nickelodeon franchises are represented in the game. Along with Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis, it was announced that Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch would be ported to Mac OS X by Feral Interactive Ltd. The Linux and the Mac OS X versions of the game was released by THQ Nordic and Nickelodeon, But it was developed by Feral Interactive on October 17, 2016. Gameplay Superstar Mode allows the player to play missions which include exhibition matches, tournaments and tasks based around a specific Nickelodeon game including Mitchell Van Morgan, Danny Phantom and My Life As A Teenage Robot as well as adding the newer trademarks of The Loud House, Game Shakers and Harvey Beaks. Completing missions unlocks items such as courts, stages, soundtracks and characters. Exhibition Mode offers the chance to challenge a character to a match on one of many courts, including Mitchell's home court of Raleigh, North Carolina(USA), or Zoey's PCA tennis court of Malibu, California(USA). Whichever court is chosen, there are a host of Nickelodeon celebrities cheering them on from court side. Tournament Mode allows the player to play in a series of matches against opponents chosen at random by the computer in an arena also chosen at random. There are several playable minigames in Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch, including ones from Nickelodeon games such as a Sega Space Invaders clone known as the Ghost Zone, in which the player has to hit moving targets in the form of zombies (or ghosts), a Space Harrier game, a Puyo Puyo game, and a Virtua Cop game. Each character has its own unique 'special attack' giving the player more chance of scoring a point. For example: Gilius throws a magic bottle in the air and covers the opponent's side with thunderbolts, if they touch one the character will be stunned for a brief moment, or Mitchell's signature "Super Mitchell" attack, which causes the tennis ball to zig-zag in various directions around the court when he hits the ball. The PlayStation Network and Xbox Live versions both have online play, while the Wii version has three different control schemes (Wii Remote with Nunchuk, Wii Remote sideways and the Classic Controller).Sega Superstars Tennis The Nintendo DS version of the game can be played with the standard control pad, or utilize the stylus. Reception |EuroG = 7/10 |GSpot = 7Sega Superstars Tennis for Wii Review - Wii Sega Superstars Tennis Review |GSpy = 3/5GameSpy: SEGA Superstars Tennis Review |GT = 6.5GameTrailers: SEGA Superstars Tennis Video Review |IGN = 6.2IGN: SEGA Superstars Tennis Review |ONM = 89% |Play = 69%Sega Superstars Tennis - review - play }} Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch has received generally mixed reviews. Eurogamer praised the game for its fan service and gave it 7/10.Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis Review // Xbox 360 /// Eurogamer Games Magazine Official Nintendo Magazine UK reviewed both the Wii and DS versions of the game, saying they both had great gameplay, fun minigames and were enjoyable in multiplayer. However the game just missed out on a Gold Award (which is given to games that score 90% or higher in their reviews) due to the lack to Nintendo Wi-Fi support and blasted Sega for the omission due to Wi-Fi being supported on the Xbox and PS3, commenting that as Nintendo Wi-Fi had already proven its capabilities with other games, it appeared that Sega simply couldn't be bothered to include it.Wii Review: Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis - Official Nintendo Magazine IGN called the Wii version "a tennis game that should have been better than it is." They criticized the lack of detail in the graphics, the muffled sound effects, simplistic gameplay, and the lack of an online mode, which is present in the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions. Comic Here is the comic based on this game planned by Dark Horse Comics during the 2017 year. Well it came to a conclusion to the after math of the Mitchell & Nicktoons. See also *''Zoey 101'' *List of games featuring Mitchell Van Morgan References Category:2017 Category:Video games Category:Rated E10+ games Category:Crossover games Category:Sports games Category:Mitchell & Nicktoons series Category:Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games